Goodnight My Angel
by Mariana1
Summary: Kurt says goodbye to someone he loves


****

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I don't I don't I don't… but sometimes, when I have to walk somewhere I wish I owned a Kurt… And I don't own the song at all, at all at all at all, I should really stop repeating myself.

****

Goodnight my Angel

He heard her footsteps on the floor-boards, creaking slightly as she tried not to wake him. He smiled at that small kindness and turned himself over, ignoring the pain that shot through his body with even the tiniest movement. His smile widened as he saw her and wondered at her beauty once more, as he did every time he saw her. But today that beauty was marred, like every day the last week, by red tear tracks running down her face and her blurred eyes.

It killed him to see her like this, and I he could have done, he would have teleported away just so she didn't have to watch this, this inevitable fading. But all his strength was gone, all his energy. Even his tail was immobile as she gradually made her way toward him, as if drawing out this time would keep him alive for longer. Then, just as slowly, she sat on the edge of the bed, gently taking one of his blue hands in her small dark one. He looked down, aware of the stark contrast between them, one small dark and beautiful, the other blue, with three fingers and tattoos cut into it. 

He opened his mouth slightly, and she leaned forward, careful not to touch him and cause him pain even with one of her long white hairs. He managed to rasp out just one word through his dry mouth, afterward his throat feeling as though it had been set on fire.

"Good night…"

Goodnight my Angel, time to close my Eyes  
and save these Questions for another Day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think You know what I've been trying to say

He saw the first tear leak out of her eyes, and he wanted to stop it. To tell her that it was all going to be okay. She had been trying so hard to be brave, he saw that now, but the feeling of inevitability had got to her as well. He could feel it in his heart, dragging him down, away from all that he loved. Away from her.

He forced his tired body to perform one last action and he reached up, his muscles protesting every millimetre, and embraced her. Trying to tell her that he'd always look out for her. As she hugged him back the pain became more fierce, but even that was no object. He had her in his arms and he never wanted to let her go. He wanted to protect her from everything, but now he wouldn't be able to, and though he'd elicited a promise from both Scott and Logan that they would protect her, he did not want to put her in anyone else's care.

__

  
I promised I would never leave you  
and you should always know  
Where ever you may go  
No matter where you are  
I never will be far away

He felt tired, so very, very, tired. But he was afraid to sleep, afraid to go away and leave her. He wanted to hold her tighter, but his exhausted body wouldn't let him and slowly, both their holds relaxed and he settled back down o the bed, his head lightly touching the pillow. Suddenly he heard her singing softly and he looked up into her golden eyes. She smiled weakly and leaned forward with one hand, stroking his face, singing him a final lullaby. 

__

  
Goodnight my Angel, now it's time to sleep  
And still so many things I want to say  
Remember all the Songs you sang for me?  
When we went sailing on an open bay  
And like a boat out on the Ocean  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The water's dark and deep  
inside this ancient Heart  
You'll always be a Part of me.

He sighed slightly, feeling her hand against his cheek wiping away tears he hadn't even known were there. All at once he felt calm, this was how it was supposed to be. He was there, she was there, and now, it was time for him to sleep. He smiled up at her, knowing she knew exactly what he felt, knowing she felt the same. As this thought came to him so did a feeling of peace, his eyes fluttered closed and as he drew his final breath a single tear splashed down from her eye onto his face._  
_

  
Goodnight my Angel, now it's time to dream  
and dream how wonderful your Life will be  
Someday your chart may cry  
and if you sing this Lullaby  
then in your Heart there will always be a Part of me

She stood up, her hand lingering on his face for a second then she used it to dash away another tear that threatened to fall. Outside the wind howled around the house, a sign of her mother's grief. But she just stood there, not wanting to break the calm within the room. She stayed there for a while, just listening to the storm outside, watching him. Then she leaned down and kissed him gently on the forehead, drawing away slightly to whisper to him.

"G'night Dad…"

__

  
Someday we'll all be gone  
but Lullabys go on and on  
They never die  
that's how you and I will be  



End file.
